


Long Live Mork & Mindy (English)

by swift_mcconnell



Category: Mork & Mindy, Reputation - Taylor Swift (Album), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swift_mcconnell/pseuds/swift_mcconnell
Summary: Mindy McConnell gets back home with good news: Taylor Swift, her favourite singer ever, has accepted to be interviewed by the young journalist. This will make Mork, Mindy and Taylor remind of their pasts and the influence on their lives.
Relationships: Mindy McConnell/Mork (Mork & Mindy)





	Long Live Mork & Mindy (English)

**Author's Note:**

> This job is very special to me because of allowing me to bring Taylor Swift, my favorite singer, to Mork & Mindy, my favorite TV show, and write this fan-fiction. I decided to bring the main characters of the show (Mork and Mindy McConnell) to current times, and of course adapt them to this era (since it is an 80s show), so that this story is credible and related with Taylor’s surprises to her fans.

**Thursday 25 May, 2018. 10:30 pm**

For Mork, it was just one long day more at home while Mindy was spending her hours on Boulder local television station of. He didn't feel bored (after all, he had his imaginary or unusual friends, like plants, to talk with), but taking care of housework while waiting for his wife to give him one (maybe more) hands was, to some extent, disturbing and monotonous.

As dusk was approaching, Mindy was already got home. She looked very happy and energetic when she entered, despite her long working day. Mork walked over to her and greeted her with a kiss.

“Guess what happened today, Mork” Mindy said, very excited.

“Let's see…” he answered, infected with his partner's exaltation. “The economic crisis in Argentina is over?”

Mindy giggled as she shook her head.

“You adopted a pet from the street?” her husband insisted.

The woman denied again, laughing

“River Plate reached semifinals?” Mork continued.

Mindy couldn't stop laughing.

“Stop it, Mork!” She finally said, slapping her chest to somehow relax. “Today I received a message from Taylor Swift herself inviting me to her concert tomorrow in Denver. You get it?”

Mork moved even closer to his wife. He knew what she announced was really important to her.

“I can't believe it, Mork!” She exclaimed, very excited.

“She's the singer you almost always listen to while driving the Jeep, isn't she?” he asked.

She nodded her head and, incidentally, a smile.

“The best thing is that I will have the opportunity to interview her for the local news” she added as she walked to the kitchen for water. “It's just that I can’t believe I'm going to meet the woman who has inspired me so much since my childhood!”

Mork smiled, and slowly got closer to his partner.

“There's something I don't understand, Mind” he asked, a little confused. “Didn't you say that your mother was the one who inspired you to be what you are today?”

Mindy took a deep breath and took Mork's hands.

“Mork, it is true that Mom is an example for me to follow, but she is not the only one.”

“Confusion, feeling of no understanding anything” he blurted out, holding his head. “I feel like my head is going to detach and I will never be able to sit down again.”

His wife couldn't contain the sudden laughter.

“As I was telling you”, Mindy continued “on Earth we have a habit of taking certain celebrities as role models, and sometimes it goes beyond their work itself.”

>For example, Taylor hasn't had a good time in recent years, so much so that she was forced to isolate herself for a long time. And after all, she will be in Denver, stronger and more powerful than ever, playing the songs from her hit new album. Tell me about overcoming, Mork. Tell me about turning insults into your personal brand and that you no longer mind being called "snake". Tell me about swallowing each derogatory comment in social media one by one, processing them and transforming them into music...”

Mork watched his wife's eyes leak. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped her in his arms.

“And tomorrow we will be talking with her” he completed the idea Mindy left unfinished. “I understand now your excitement and joy, Min.”

They held each other for several seconds. But the very romantic (too romantic) atmosphere was cut short when cries began to be heard coming from Mindy's bedroom.

“Oh, right now Nirvana is crying” Mork said, disappointed. Nirvana was their daughter.

“Motherfucking!” she exclaimed, a little desperate.

**Friday 26 May, 2018. 6:35 pm**

There were just more than three hours to go until the McConnell's big date (Mork had taken Mindy's last name when they got married), and the two of them were heading to the hotel parking lot, where they had left the Jeep. They looked very happy, especially her, because it was not only her childhood dream coming true, but also a possible big leap in her career as a journalist.

“I can't believe this is happening, Mork” she said, very excited. “We are about to meet and interview Taylor Alison Swift!”

Mindy was wearing a thick aqua green wool coat over a gray jumpsuit with the word “reputation” stamped across the chest, and jean pants. Mork decided to stay true to his style: white shirt, black dress pants, rainbow suspenders and light blue pullover.

“I feel like I'm going to meet Pope Francis” said the Orkian.

“Ahrr, ahrr” she mimicked her partner's natural laugh.

The good mood faded when she noticed her Jeep was not where they had left it. Mindy started swearing to God, to heaven, to the first thing that went through her head.

“But we had left it here!” she exclaimed, furious.

“Maybe you parked it somewhere else, Mind” Mork said, calmly. But it only made his wife's anger worse.

“No, Mork, I remember we stopped here!!!” she insisted. “Someone had to take it away.”

Mindy's face was like a tomato because of how angry and impatient she was. And as minutes passed, the anger turned into despair, and then into overflowing tears.

“It's just that this can't happen to us, NOT TODAY, NOT NOW!!!” She screamed through tears.

“Is there anything else to do?” Mork asked as he held her hands.

“I wish so, but I'm afraid not,” Mindy lamented.

She had already resigned herself to the great possibility of meeting and interviewing Taylor Swift. She wouldn't stop crying. Mork just stared at her as he held her.

They both returned to the main hall of the hotel, just to wait for tempers to calm down and think of a way to get to the stadium before the beginning of the concert. She couldn't hold back crying, not because her truck had mysteriously disappeared from the parking lot, but because it seemed her greatest wish was not going to be fulfilled.

At the same time Mork was clanging to his companion, a tall woman with wavy dark blonde hair, dressed in pink and black, was chatting with the hotel concierge.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, sir," she said, "but just in case you didn't see a young girl, McConnell?

Suddenly, Mindy looked up and stared at that mysterious girl. Did she know her? Why had she mentioned his last name? Was she who Mindy thought she was?

"Mork, it can't be possible," she whispered, almost shouting. Then she turned her gaze to the woman and raised her hand.

“Mindy?” asked the woman, with a rather soft voice.

The young woman stood up as soon as she saw that the blonde was getting closer and closer.

“Taylor?” she asked. “I can't believe it!”

The two melted into a long, warm embrace. It was just what Mindy needed, and more after several minutes of stress and anguish.

“Mork” she said, looking at her husband, “this is Taylor Swift, my favourite singer ever; Taylor, this is Mork, my husband.”

Taylor greeted him with a hug, as if they had always known each other.

“Mindy, Mork” she announced, “I am very happy and delighted to meet you and to have invited you to my concert tonight.”

They both smiled. And how could you not smile? You’d have to be a bitter person not to smile when you just met T-Swift.

“It can't be real that we met at the same hotel” Mindy said, very excited. “And even more incredible just after we couldn't find our Jeep just as we were leaving to go to the stad...”

Suddenly, silence took over the environment.

“Oh, I'm sorry” she apologized, embarrassed.

Taylor took the young woman's hands as a sign of reassurance.

"Mindy, look at me," the singer whispered. “Everything will be fine, I assure you.”

“Thank you, Taylor” she replied, and then hugged the singer again.

“Well guys, I have a few free minutes for your interview before my final rehearsals” Swift announced, “so we better go to the stadium. We’re carrying you.”

Mindy smiled, took a deep breath, took Mork's left hand, and prepared to leave for their meeting with Taylor Swift.

**7:10 pm**

“Dad, we are on our way to the Denver stadium with Taylor Swift!” Mindy exclaimed while chatting with her father via video call. “I still don’t realize this is real!”

Meanwhile, Mork was chatting with the singer on many topics. The three of them were sitting in the back of the limousine.

“Hey, Mork, you were the one who came out on television with Mindy to say that you were an alien, weren’t you?” she asked.

“Shazbot!” he exclaimed. “How did you know?”

Taylor laughed heartily. His laugh slanted her face.

“Mork, you were a global trend on social networks” she replied. “You even tweeted about your alien status! Not including that in the bio of all your accounts you mention your home planet, Ork.”

Mindy was not oblivious to the conversation between her husband and the singer. How he laughed...

“If only you had to live with him, Taylor” added the journalist. “We have a very long and very strange story, but without a doubt I would not trade Mork for anything in the world.”

The composer tilted her head to the left as she clasped her hands in a heart shape.

“I came to this planet to learn about the customs of humans and report to my superiors in Ork” he added, “and I don't know if I would have done very well if I hadn't crossed paths with Mindy when I landed.” He shifted his gaze to his wife. “I love you, Mindy.”

"I love you too, Mork," she replied. Then they both kissed and hugged.

"You're so cute," Taylor commented. “Your story deserves a song of mine, so I would like to visit you tomorrow at your home in Boulder, to get to know you better and thus inspire me to write a song for you.”

“Lightning bolts!” Mork exclaimed, excited.

“Wow, Taylor!” Mindy replied. “I can't believe it.”

Swift held her companions' hands firmly.

“Know that I love you, guys” she concluded. “And because I love you, I reserved two places for you in the front row.”

The singer took out of her wallet two cards for the concert that night and handed them to her visitors.

"Very much thank you, Taylor," Mork said when he took his card. Mindy nudged him and laughed.

“I have the strangest and most affectionate husband in the whole universe” she added. Taylor nodded and smiled.

“Oh, guys, you made this trip better” replied the artist. “Well, I think we've already arrived at the Denver stadium.”

**7:15 pm**

After arriving at the stadium and going through a tide of fans asking for photos, autographs or a greeting, Taylor Swift, along with the McConnell, made their way to the local dressing room of the Denver stadium. Mindy turned on the "serious journalist mode" for the interview, while Mork told some jokes about aliens and cats to the singer.

"Guys, I have a few minutes for the interview," Swift announced. “When finished, I will accompany you to the sector I reserved for you to see the concert. Understood?”

Mindy nodded. Then, she sat down on one of the benches in the locker room, took her notebook, turned on the audio recorder on her cell phone and started to talk.

“Taylor, what motivated you to go on an exclusively stadium tour?” Mindy asked.

“Let's see, I think that the great bond I have with my fans, in addition to the general interest in my work, influenced my decision to make a tour only in stadiums, so I can ‘fly’ over the ground or see and recognize each person sitting in the front row of the field or in the highest area of the stands, even if they think I don't see them.”

As the interview progressed, Mindy took notes of the most important details that Taylor related.

“Tell me” the journalist continued, “how important is this tour and the _reputation_ era in general after all the controversies that involved you recently?”

The singer let out a sigh.

“ _Reputation_ is a very important job for me because I feel that, after all the media campaign against my person, I did realize who was really there for me in everything and who only hung on my name. I think the constant support from my fans at all times made me realize that, if I wanted to get ahead, I had to compose, record, edit, produce, think about aesthetics and symbols, sounds, themes, etc. It felt like when I was a teenager and my schoolmates in Pennsylvania made my life miserable, and my only refuge was music.”

Mindy couldn't leave apart her fanatic personality, nor could she hold back tears.

“Why would they want to see you that destroyed?” Mork asked. His wife glanced at him.

"It is okay, Mork," Taylor reassured. “I believe that the fact that I care so much about people and help them doing well in some way or another, creates a collective awareness that my kindness is fake, that what I do is not enough, that I am a liar, that I constantly play the victim, that I want to draw attention, that a person made me famous for a very disgusting episode against me… Believe me, I never asked those people to put me into their narrative. But as I told you, the only reason why I am here, about to give a live show, is because thanks to my fans I reencountered with that teenager who also had a very bad time but who, with patience, dedication and effort, turned all those emotions into melodies and rhymes that, today, helps many people not to be defeated by people who want to see them underground.”

All three sighed deeply, as if their lives had ended in that interview.

“I see” Mork commented, hugging Mindy, who was crying.

“In the same way, as in my adolescence, 2016 was the price I paid to get to where I am now, Swift confessed.”

Mindy stood up and went straight to hug her fifth favorite person in the universe (after Mork, her parents, and her grandmother). She no longer cared for having lost the sanity every journalist requires in an interview with any famous person. She just wanted that moment, that hug, the little space that separated her from Taylor, to never end.

"I love you with all my heart, Taylor," Mindy said, her voice cracking.

“I love you too, Mindy” Swift replied. Then he kissed the girl's forehead. “Never doubt it, sweetie.”

Mork also went over to hug the singer.

"Mork, Mindy, you are both lucky to have each other," Taylor told them. “Take care of what you have, it is something very beautiful. Love you very much.

“I love you too, Tay” he replied. “I really admire you very much. You should run for president of the United States.”

Mindy tapped him gently while laughing.

“I admit I am interested in politics, but I would not want to occupy such a heavy and controversial position” Taylor replied, laughing. “Changing the subject, who wants to go to the front row?”

The McConnell raised their arms immediately.

“Can we leave our things here?” Mindy asked.

Swift nodded a thumb up. Then, she indicated that they should follow her through the corridors inside the stadium to the playing field. As they looked out onto the pitch, both were amazed by the great scenery that had been mounted.

"You are a genius, Taylor," Mindy commented.

“Why that giant snake?” Mork asked.

“I'll tell you that story later, my dear Orkian” replied the singer. “Well, I'll go back inside to rehearsals. Remember, we start at 10.”

Mork and Mindy nodded and hugged Taylor one last time before the show.

**Saturday 26 May, 2018. 5:10**

Mork and Mindy have witnessed an unforgettable event for them, especially for her. Despite the occasional tense moment, she was able to fulfill her great desire, and it was better than she had ever imagined. Not even in her wildest dreams did she think the experience would be worth writing in a book.

“I just can't believe she called us to sing Love Story, You Belong with Me, Call It What You Want, and the last songs of the concert” said Mindy, very smiling, sitting on the couch. “I didn't expect it at all, Mork.”

“I didn't imagine I was going to enjoy it that much, Mind” he confessed. “That is, almost sixty thousand people in the stadium, and he called us twice on stage.”

They both held hands.

“Best of all, I had a really good time there with you by my side” she said, “and that made it even more special.”

Mork kissed his wife's hands.

“I would not miss any moment very important to you, Min” he replied, “although sometimes I feel that I can ruin them.”

She laughed heartily, like every time she remembered what she had experienced with her alien in all these years.

“How I told you that day when your emotions exploded like the public yesterday with Ready for It?, what would ruin an important moment would be your absence. I'm already used to your ’Ork things’.”

Suddenly, there was a sound from outside. Mork immediately got up from the couch, ran to the window, and saw a blonde woman getting out of a truck. She was hanging a guitar-shaped bag on her back.

“Shazbot!” he exclaimed. “It's Taylor.”

Mindy stood up and headed swiftly to the door. The footsteps from the outside became more and more evident and strong as the singer was closer to the entrance.

“You think we should open the door now?” Mork asked excitedly. “Maybe...”

“Shh! Mindy interrupted him. “Let's wait a wh…”

“Don't think I haven’t, haven’t, haven’t, that I haven’t heard you” Taylor interrupted to the rhythm of We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together. Mindy opened the door, greeted her with a hug, and invited her inside.

Mork got closer to the singer and greeted her with a kiss on her hands, as a sign of reverence and respect.

“Mork, stop it!” Swift exclaimed, laughing.

“On my planet we respect the most important and influential personalities, and we recently started implementing this greeting” he commented.

Taylor made her typical shocked face.

“Someday I will go to visit your lands” she said, “I hope I don't die trying.”

“Don’t worry, Tay” Mindy added, laughing. “Ork is a very safe and wonderful place. Do you want me to prepare something for a snack?”

Taylor turned away from her hosts.

“I'll keep an eye on the cookies” he said.

**7:15 pm**

It had been almost two hours since Taylor had come to visit the McConnell. They were enjoying the singer's half surprise and half arranged meeting. From rounds of mate (Mindy had been sent to Argentina to report about a soccer match between River Plate and Boca Juniors, and before the beginning of the game (the well-known _previa_ ) she had been drinking mate with some Argentine colleagues; she was delighted with the drink and decided to buy a set of mate to drink when having a spare time or on special occasions) to anecdotes of Swift from her childhood and adolescence, the interaction was pleasant and kinda very close.

“Well,” Taylor continued, “what's your story?”

Mindy settled down a bit on the couch, closer to her husband. And she began to narrate the events of the last time.

“Six years ago I was driving home with a boy who, at the time, I liked very much. Suddenly he tried to put his hands under my blouse and I pushed him away, yelled at him and told him to fuck off. Mind you, he took my old Jeep.

> Suddenly, I saw this man who, at first sight, looked like a priest. In order not to get back home alone, I invited him to accompany me, and once inside, I realized he was wearing his suit backwards and, of course, he was not a priest. Then he told me that he was an alien and I, a girl who was very used to rejecting stranger things, did not believe him. However, I had to accept that he was from another world when a flying egg knocked on the door to leave some of his belongings.

> Little by little, Mork was gaining the affection of the family, but from the beginning he has made us face many challenges, and some ones were so difficult that almost destroyed our relationship. For example, once we were going to have a romantic date here at home, he came in and closed the door very violently. Out of nowhere, he began to throw away plates with food I had prepared. Then he kept telling me things about my physique, my way of acting, even about my cooking. I admit that I was on fire that night, so when he knocked on my bedroom door several times, I went out to haul him over the coals for his attitude, and then kicked him out of the house. But here's the problem: Mork wasn't mad at me at all, he just tried to imitate an argument between two friends of mine. But I didn't get his game and I misunderstood the situation, just as well as he misunderstood the nature of fighting.

> Despite this and other episodes alike that we had, each of those tests made our bond stronger. What I always highlight from Mork is that he is a sincere, spontaneous, curious, funny man, a joker, but above all, a good companion and a great listener. In addition, he is very capable of understanding things that we, out there, do not fully understand or directly dismiss them as "false". Honestly, I don't know what would have happened to my life if my Orkian hadn't landed in that wasteland where I was that night.”

Taylor sighed deeply before drinking a mate.

“What about you, Mork?” she insisted.

He held Mindy's hands and started to tell his version.

“Uh, Mindy summed it up. But what difference does it make. I remember one night when she didn’t want to share her regret in front of all her friends and just wanted to share it with me, because she considered it very personal. When they all left, she told me she was sorry her mother had died before she could meet me. Honestly, I wish I could have met her, but I still feel like I have a strong connection to Mrs. McConnell. That night I felt she was there, so I decided to talk to her and tell her everything Mindy would have told her about me, because it was her greatest wish.

> Taking with the spirit of my mother-in-law, I realized that I didn’t want to be with anyone else but Mindy. Ugh, how crazy is to think that I have had to fly hundreds of billions of kilometers to find the right person, and even crazier is the fact I come from a place without emotions. However, here I have experienced them all, risking a very severe punishment on my planet. But all that has been worth it, without a doubt.

> Mindy, thanks for everything, and sorry if at some point I have bothered you a lot. I love you forever.”

Taylor couldn't hold back the tears. Not to mention Mindy.

“Mork, I love you too, eternally” she replied. “I think we both have things to thank or apologize for.”

When both of them slowly brought their lips together in a gesture of utter tenderness and emotion, Taylor laid her guitar on her lap and began to sing a medley.

_“Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone / I’ll be waiting, all we gotta do is run / You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess / It’s a love story, baby just say ‘yes’”_

Mork took over lead vocals and continued with a snippet of his favorite song.

_“Before you I’d only dated self indulgent takers / Who took all of their problems out on me / But you carry my groceries and now I’m always laughing / And I love you because you have given me no choice but to…”_

In unison, the three joined their voices for the chorus.

_“Stay, stay, stay / I’ve been loving you for quite some time, time, time / You think that it’s funny when I’m mad, mad, mad / But I think that it’s best if we both stay.”_

Mindy continued with the romantic medley, but this time he wanted only Mork to join him on the chorus.

_“And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up / But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches / every single Christmas and I want to talk about that / and for the first time what's past is past .”_

Mork stood up and joined his wife's voice.

_“Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid / I think it's strange that you think I'm funny' cause he never did / I've been spending the last eight months / Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end / But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again.”_

Taylor accompanied the couple in the final line of the song.

_“But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again.”_

"Well, it wasn't in a cafe," Mindy commented, laughing, "but meeting you was like starting a new life anyway, Mork.”

She leaned on the shoulder of her husband, friend and good companion.

“The truth is, I'm leaving this house with my heart full of love and respect for you guys and your story” confessed Taylor, who was still playing some chords on her guitar. “I think you have gone through situations that made you doubt about your potential, or if it was possible for you to form such a strong relationship, or if society was going to accept and tolerate a human was married to an outer space man, thinking it would never work well. And believe me, you did it! All that effort, all those experiences lived, the entire road traveled, have guided you to this moment in your lives. For that and much more, long live Mork and Mindy McConnell!”

Long Live began to be played on the guitar and the voice of its creator. Mork and Mindy only limited themselves to listening to Taylor and the strings bringing to life a song that, for each and every trial they faced in their relationship, represented them one hundred percent.

_“Will you take a moment? / Promise me this / That you'll stand by me forever / But if, God forbid, fate should step in / And force us into a goodbye / If you have children someday / When they point to the pictures / Please tell them my name / Tell them how the crowds went wild / Tell them how I hope they shine / Long live the walls we crashed through / I had the time of my life, with you.”_

Taylor Swift continued to lecture her singing and instrument-playing skills, and the McConnell were her privileged witnesses, because she had made time to go to their home, have a good time with them, and get to know them more deeply. Undoubtedly, she had found inspiration to compose a song that could be really related to them and their history. A song that fans would consider as her best creation and, without a doubt, their favorite. But for Mork and Mindy, it would be their song.


End file.
